Menage A Trois
by Willie.roxs
Summary: Daniel wants Wilhelmina to admit how she really feels! Amanda knows what to do. Nuff Said. Danimina Amanda. Hey guess what if you don't like it don't you dare click on the story and read, or write me in my inbox, GOT IT! Otherwise enjoy :D


Well, yes you read this correctly its a Danimina + Amanda fic, or simply a Daniel/Wilhelmina/Amanda if you will! Its rated M for a reason all, :D so enjoy. This idea came up once I read Spin by Dardeile if you havent read that, what the hell is wrong with you. LOL jk, alright sooo here it is Menage a Trois !!!!!!!

_So you see what we can do_

_Is to try something new _

_ that is if you're crazy too_

_xxx_

It was like any other night; he sat waiting for the arrival of Wilhelmina Slater. This is what they did almost every Friday night for the past three months recently though he needed more and their activities occurred nearly three times a week. They were afraid that soon or later it would be too much, and this thing they had come to enjoy would be over. It saddened him and confused her. Why should she care there is no way her and Daniel Meade could ever have a relationship. That's why tonight was different, sure sex with Wilhelmina was beyond amazing it needed to be taken to another level, and he knew just how to do it. Tonight Ms. Slater was in for a surprise.

He heard a knock at the door and got up to answer, there she was wearing a just above the knee black trench coat, she definitely has nothing underneath. She smirked and asked  
"Well are u just going to stare or will you let me in"

He held it wider and she stepped through he closed the door and when she turned around his lips were immediately on hers. He roughly pushed them back towards his bedroom still fully dressed Wilhelmina began to un button Daniels shirt and kiss his neck. Daniel grabbed her head and pulled her back to his lips where he then descended on her jaw line then collarbone, she opened her eyes and froze when she saw a figure in the corner smirk on her face. She shoved Daniel off.

"What the hell!"

Daniel turned around and smiled he walked over to the figure grabbed her hand and brought her up to face Wilhelmina.

"What is she doing here?"

"I figured we would have a little fun and she can help us?"

"What? How?" She scrunched up her nose and Daniel smirked, suddenly it hit her what he was asking to do.

"Oh no, no no no no no. Never on my life would ever even consider this"

"Come on Willie"

"No Daniel, I refuse to have a threesome with Amanda of all people, it's not right. I'm her boss, you're her boss, she's an employee not to mention Marcs beard"

"Marc doesn't have to know Willie?" The girl smirked. Wilhelmina tightened the belt to her a coat and headed for the door.

"Not gonna happen"

"Oh well I guess Daniel and I can do it ourselves." The blond reached forward and grabbed Daniels neck crushing her lips to his, he responded and let out a moan. Wilhelmina felt something within her, Jealously, why the hell was she jealous of them I mean it was just sex right? Wrong. Her conscious thought it was more than that Wilhelmina didn't like to share; Daniel was hers she wasn't going to give in to it. Yet she stood and watched as Daniel and Amanda's movements became more feverish and he started backing her onto the bed, she made a decision hoping she wouldn't regret it later. He coat fell to the floor and Daniel and Amanda stopped to look at her, clad in bra and matching underwear she looked at Amanda and spoke.

"Like hell you will."

She turned her head and pressed herself against Daniel and kissed him. Leaving Amanda standing there with a huge smile. She removed herself from his grasp and threw him on the bed. He pointed at him and spoke.

"Off."

He obeyed and finished taking off his shirt un buckled his pants pulled them down and tossed them aside with his shoes, he was in such a hurry and he pulled down his last remains of clothes he looked up with a smile that quickly turned into a look of shock and he saw Wilhelmina crush her lips against Amanda standing in front him kissing. Wilhelmina used a hand to pull down the zipper of Amanda's dress and se let it all down stepping out of it. Daniel thought he would be jealous but that quickly subsided when Amanda moaned in the kiss and he was just turned on.

Amanda was a whole different person she stopped seeing Daniel and Wilhelmina as her bosses and she pushed Wilhelmina down on the bed next to Daniel they both were shocked. Even more so when Amanda straddled Wilhelmina and began descending down. Daniel looked at Wilhelmina who was looking down at the blond kissing above her breast and he tilted her head to kiss her. He ran his hands through her hair and Amanda continued to move down, she felt Amanda's nails on her sides as she felt her underwear being pulled down.

Her breath quickened, and the blond girl disappeared in between her legs, she moaned in Daniels kiss. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra as he took each breast into his mouth biting sucking and licking the room was filled with Wilhelmina's moans of pleasure. She was on edge and Amanda knew it, stopping her movements she looked down over Daniel at the blond who was wearing a smile. Daniel also removed his mouth from her and turned to Amanda he grabbed her and threw her on the other side of him.

Kissing her and then moving to settle between her legs, he pushed into her and she cried out. Daniel felt a body behind him and Wilhelmina's breast pressed against his back and she began to kiss his neck and down his back, she turned his head to the side and kissed her again. Though their was another body under him he couldn't help but to be infatuated with Wilhelmina they way her tongue felt moving in his mouth her hand moving against his chest he was in a whole nother high. Amanda quickly felt a tingling in her lower abdomen and Wilhelmina reached a hand down in between them and applied pressure on her clit causing Amanda to scream as her orgasm hit.

Satisfied Daniel pulled out and Wilhelmina pulled him down on the bed so that she was now straddling him. Amanda still beside them trying to calm her breathing. Wilhelmina kissed his neck, licking down his stomach before moving her mouth back to his.

Wilhelmina positioned herself so that Daniel was at her core and sank down onto him. She sat up and threw her head back and when she looked again she was facing Amanda. Who had now moved and sat on Daniels chest leaning over. As Wilhelmina rocked her hips, Amanda began to kiss her neck keeping her hands on her thighs to keep them balanced.

Daniel looked up at the two women on his lap and watched Wilhelmina's every movement. The way a hair moved in front of her face, when she parted her lips, when she bit her bottom lip. He brought his hands up and grabbed a set of breasts Amanda's he assumed since he spent lots of time acquainted with both hers and Wilhelmina and he'd be stupid to not know the difference.

Wilhelmina's movements became even more erratic and frenzied; Amanda took this cue a removed herself from Daniel, sitting beside watching. Wilhelmina placed her hands on Daniels chest and his were on her hips.

Meanwhile Amanda grabbed her dress and began to redress herself but she didn't leave.

Daniel thrust hard into Wilhelmina and she scratched at his chest before flipping them over and moving to the edge of the bed, mimicking her exact movement, towering over her, lifting her legs up to his waist before placing both hands on the sides where her head lay. Eyes tightly shut Wilhelmina had one hand clenching the sheets the other grabbing a pillow. She tried lifting her self up but with a failed attempts, and she moan louder and more frequent before her orgasm hit and she screamed Daniels name over and over, in unison with the pounding of the headboard. He stilled her as he came, and collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavily she felt his breath against her neck and as hands rested on his lower back, still inside her. He moved to look at her and kissed her softly on the lips before rolling over, puling her with him so her head rested on his chest. Amanda finally spoke, they hadn't noticed he was still there.

"Well, I guess my work is done."

They just nodded unable to speak.

"I don't get paid enough for this," she sighed and turned to leave but not before she hastily replied. "Oh, and see you at work, boss." The blond beauty smiled and walked away, when they heard the door slam, the realization of what just happened hit Wilhelmina.

"Oh my God." Wilhelmina put a hand over her eyes. He pulled her up to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"This is. That was, I mean."

He chuckled.

"I cannot believe I just did that! With you and Amanda. But its so unlike me, I would never agree to do something to the extremes of sleeping with women." Her voice rasing.

"Well I must say it was kinda hot, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah says the man who gets his rocks off watching two women fuck."

"Wilhelmina, don't pretend to be innocent you kinda started it."

"Did not?"

"Yeah you did, you threw me on the bed, you kissed Amanda."

She replayed the actions in her head; he spoke and faced her again.

"And you did it because you were jealous. Because we both know this is more than sex, because you like me Wilhelmina, and the thought of me with another woman upsets you, like it should."

She was quiet and looked at the ceiling; he turned her around to face him.

"You want to be with me just say it." She bit her lip.

"That's ridiculous." She replied turning around reaching out to grab her bra.

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to love me, marry me." He laughed reciting the lines from Ms. Congeniality and he saw her shoulders move up and down, she was laughing. She turned around again with a radiant smile on her face.

"Shut up." She pushed his shoulder playfully before wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on him once more.

"But it's true." He said looking down at her.

She didn't say a word, but he knew she was smiling and that she wanted it as much as he did. She finally did speak.

"Oh and Daniel, the next time you decide to have a surprise visitor, let me pick."

He laughed hard before answering.

"So, we're doing this again."

Again she was silent but this time she just closed her eyes as they held on to each other, sort of like what they would have to do, going through this relationship. Hold on because everyone will try to break them apart, and they will but only if they let them.

_Earlier that Day_

"_Hey Amanda I need a huge favor."_

"_What is it?" The receptionist said leaning over the desk._

"_I need some advice."_

"_About?"_

"_Trying to get someone who you are really into but is really stubborn about their feelings to admit them to you." _

_Amanda nodded her head. "I've got the perfect solution." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. _

"_No, no. That won't work. She will never agree to it."_

"_Oh if she likes you enough, she most definitely will. I can help you prove it." She replied with a smirk. _

_Daniel looked at Wilhelmina who just walked down the tube with Marc in tow, and whispered, "Deal."_

_ xxx END xxx_


End file.
